Un mot sans maux - Univers cinématographique Marvel
by MlleMau
Summary: [Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName] 1 mot, 7 minutes, 100 mots à écrire. Voici toutes mes participations dans ce fandom, avec les mots : clavier, unique, pizza, mignon, mascotte, pirate, aiguille, merci, bonne, carottes, malotru, règle, désintoxication, imprimeur.
1. Clavier, Unique, Pizza, Mignon

**Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName :** Régulièrement organisés par Elizabeth M. Holmes, ces ateliers regroupent différents auteurs du Collectif NoName et leur proposent une fabuleuse soirée d'écriture. Chaque auteur doit donner un mot à un autre, et en sept minutes, chacun doit écrire 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 mots) sur ce thème.

* * *

 **« Clavier.**

Bien que le bois fût vieux et terne, les lasures et les peintures n'avaient perdu de leur superbe, au contraire, elles ondulaient avec douceur, parfois interrompues par une fissure ou un bout manquant, l'objet vétuste gagnait au fil des années un charme qui choquait dans cette pièce de verre et de lumières irréelles, mais les touches étaient toujours dans un excellent état, ce qui l'avait attiré, lui remémorant ces quelques chansons douces que lui avait appris sa mère et, qu'importe les raisons de la présence d'un clavecin dans la tour Stark, il en avait joué.

« Hé bien Captain, tu ne pourras plus dire que tu ne comprends rien au clavier ! »

* * *

 **« Unique.**

Le monde était-il unique ? Peter commençait à en douter, car il y avait beaucoup trop d'uniques dans son nouveau monde. Lise était unique ; elle était intelligente et intéressante, belle et sensible. Ned le décrivait comme unique ; il était Spider-Man, tu te rends compte, mec ! Stark ne lui donnait qu'une unique chance ; pour la première fois il avait l'impression de faire ce qu'il devait faire mais il n'était plus digne de son costume. Le Vautour était unique ; il trouvait ce mot adéquat pour expliquer la coïncidence qui en avait fait son potentiel beau-père. C'était dingue.

* * *

 **« Pizza.**

« Avec !

_ Sans.

_ Avec !

_ Sans. »

Cet échange puéril durait, à n'en point exagérer, depuis une minute. Si une telle peccadille était compréhensible pour l'un, elle l'était moins pour l'adulte d'à côté. Assis sur le rebord d'un immeuble du Queens, Spider-man proclamait l'ananas sur une pizza comme une ignominie, pendant que Deadpool essayait de convaincre ses lecteurs qu'il s'agissait d'un ingrédient incontournable. Ils en vinrent à se disputer – Wade voulant fourrer un morceau d'ananas dans la bouche de l'autre – quand la part tomba. Ils regardèrent, effarés, le morceau orner la tête d'un passant. L'un se sentait honteux pour le pauvre homme, l'autre était désespéré de la perte nutritive.

* * *

 **« Mignon.**

« Arrêtez. De toute façon, tout ce qui est petit est mignon ! »

Subitement, l'atmosphère de la pièce se transforma – c'était comme une eau qui, à peine sortie de la plaque à induction, s'arrêtait net de frémir. Tout d'abord, il devint le centre de l'attention – une seconde auparavant, elle se portait entière sur Tony. Les regards apportaient cependant des nuances – on pouvait voir du choc, de la surprise, de l'amusement, de la malice. Il se sentit différent également – la chaleur aux joues et à la nuque, les épaules crispées.

« Steve vient de dire que Tony est mignon ou je rêve ? questionna Clint. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plu. Sachez que d'autres pourront prochainement arriver, n'hésitez pas à follow. Je regrouperais tous les Marvel dans ce fandom, pour plus de facilité. Si vous aimez le Stony et qu'un peu de légèreté et de douceur vous manquent, je vous conseille « It coat » de Callistontheweb.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Mascotte, Pirate, Aiguille, Merci, Bonne

**« Mascotte.**

Étonnamment, la réelle utilité de Spider-Man dans l'équipe des Avengers ne se révéla pas au combat, puisqu'il était encore trop excentrique et trop insouciant, ce qui le mettait dans des situations compliquées – tomber dans les bras du Dr. Fatalis, par exemple. Depuis qu'il participait aux missions et, accessoirement, leur rendait régulièrement visite – ce qui voulait dire s'inviter aux dîners – la troupe s'était habituée aux caméras et autres flashs. Peter avait, semblait-il, oublié de rajouter « docteur es Instagram » dans son CV, et ses nombreux selfies, en plus d'améliorer leur réputation, avaient fait de lui la figure emblématique des Avengers.

* * *

 **« Pirate.**

« Tony, sur ta gauche, le prévint Natasha.

_ J'ai vu, le problème, c'est de tourner ! pesta le concerné avec hargne. »

Ses coéquipiers se turent, conscients, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres plus loin, que la tâche d'Iron Man et de War Machine demandait une concentration extrême. Bien qu'ils soient équipés d'une armure adéquate à ce style de combat, affronter des extra-terrestres sans gravitation relevait d'une compétence qu'ils n'avaient pas encore.

« Les gars, le satellite que vous venez de leur balancer appartenait à l'Inde.

_ Sérieux ? Vous avez volé un truc dans l'espace ! Vous savez ce que ça fait de vous ? demanda Clint, un rire dans la voix. Des putains de pirates spatiaux ! »

* * *

 **« Aiguille.**

Quand la patience semble une vertu indispensable mais inaccessible, que la courbe fine élégamment forgée ne suffit plus à distraire un esprit et que le mouvement devient hypnotique, les sauts perpétuels de l'aiguille l'entraînent dans un monde au temps exagérément étiré, comme si l'univers entier se situait entre ces instants fugaces qui séparaient chaque coups et que leur bruit, silencieux pour la plupart des oreilles, se glisse au creux de ses oreilles le rendant sourd aux interpellations qu'il devrait considérer. L'instant se fige, se tend comme ses muscles se tendent, lorsque l'aiguille donne son dernier coup : la sonnerie retentit, et Peter Parker s'enfuit de la classe sans entendre son professeur.

* * *

 **« Merci.**

À peine quelques années auparavant, Stark et lui s'étaient affrontés pour le même motif – mais, contrairement à ce jour, leurs positions étaient inversées. Fraîchement réveillé, il continuait à croire en son pays et au devoir, désormais il était un criminel pour un nombre si élevé de pays qu'il avait perdu le compte. Dans ce pays chaud et sec, la seule idée qui l'importait était qu'ils étaient la bienvenue. Cette simple feuille au jargon juridique, tamponnée d'un sceau officiel, lui tordait le ventre de bonheur, car en ce monde hostile, un ami, le Roi du Wakanda, leur avait accordé sa merci.

* * *

 **« Bonne.**

Un sandwich abandonné sur la table basse, un manteau laissé sur une chaise, des clés à molette dans la douche, des cotons-tiges au réfrigérateur, des lunettes au lave-vaisselle, un réacteur ARC sur la chaîne hi-fi, la liste de Wanda ne cessait d'augmenter de jours en jours. Depuis peu, un carton avec inscrit « objets dégoûtants retrouvés » de son écriture accueillait les invités suffisamment normaux pour passer la porte d'entrée. Au début, l'adolescente prenait les faits avec philosophie, mais le fromage oublié depuis plusieurs jours dans le four fut de trop. Ses rayons rouges attirèrent tous les Avengers dans le salon, puis elle cria : « J'suis pas votre bonne ! »

* * *

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

 **Un nouvel atelier ce weekend apporte de nouveaux drabbles ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et, n'hésitez pas à follow, d'autres viendront.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Carottes, Malotru

**« Carottes.**

En apparence, la paix s'était installée, suite au dernier conflit – assez violent, il fallait l'avouer. En vérité, chaque repas était une guerre continuelle. Les sarcasmes fusaient autant que les jets d'aliments. Stark envoyait un bout de steak, Bucky répondait par de la purée, suivait une carotte cuite, et l'assassin relançait de la purée de carotte, venait après une cuillère de carotte râpée, et le soldat de l'Hiver balançait son bol de soupe de carotte. Au fil des repas, la situation ne s'améliora pas, hélas.

« C'est moi ou on ne mange plus que des carottes, ici ? demandèrent un matin les deux ennemis.

_ Natasha m'a dit que ça rendait aimable, répondit Steve en leur servant des carottes grillées. »

* * *

 **« Malotru.**

« Malotru ! »

La Veuve Noire accourut, glissant sur le sol de terre grâce à son élan, et déstabilisant ainsi l'homme qui avait attrapé Iron Man à l'aide d'un harpon aux dimensions irréelles.

« Scélérat ! »

Hulk fonça, comme il savait si bien le faire, dans le tas, balançant au loin les petits hommes armés, attrapa le container qui bloquait Iron Man contre un mur pour l'envoyer sur les méchants.

« Gourgandine ! »

Le Faucon plongea sur sa cible, une femme qui utilisait une technologie pour aimanter Iron Man au sol, qu'il envoya voler plus loin.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda Captain America.

_ Quoi ? Je fais attention à mon langage. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir aux quelques lecteurs !**

 **Avec un nouvel atelier, je vous propose deux nouveaux drabbles pour ce fandom. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, le premier était difficile avec la limite des 100 mots, et le second était plaisant à écrire.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Règle, Désintoxication

**« Règle.**

Assis sur une chaise de son balcon, Vision regardait l'horizon. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres, des pieds sur le gravier, le vrombissement des moteurs et des conversations lointaines l'aidait à réfléchir. Il repensait à sa journée, de son réveil à cette fin d'après-midi, songeant même à la veille. Scrupuleusement, il analysait chacune de ses actions et de ses paroles. Pour que Wanda lui réponde aussi sèchement et l'envoie paître, il avait commis une erreur d'ordre sociologique. Or, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Ne comprenant pas, il décida de demander conseil.

« Fiston, je dois te faire un cours sur les règles, lui répondit Tony Stark, entre hilarité et stupeur. »

* * *

 **« Désintoxication.**

Même pour un esprit sage, issu d'une entité vieille comme l'univers, un monde nouveau avait ses attraits, qu'ils soient dangereux ou non, qu'ils soient complexes ou simples, qu'ils soient addictifs ou non. La Terre avait des merveilles à offrir. Vision savourait autant la chaleur du Soleil sur sa peau synthétique que la douceur d'un chocolat fondant sur sa langue.

Il n'avait pas encore un mois, et malgré sa connaissance et sa compréhension de l'univers, il se savait encore naïf. Mais le goût sucré et amer, vibrant et subtil à la fois du chocolat noir l'hypnotisait. Mais Stark avait noté son taux de triglycérides trop élevé, et il devait maintenant se défaire de l'emprise tentatrice du cacao.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, s'il y a des lecteurs !**

 **Voici de nouveaux drabbles, centrés sur Vision, un personnage que j'apprécie. N'hésitez pas à follow, d'autres viendront, et si vous avez une envie particulière, dîtes-le moi en review, je pourrais peut-être vous combler.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	5. Imprimeur

**« Imprimeur.**

« Sam, j'ai un problème avec l'imprimeur, l'appela une voix d'où perçait une angoisse. »

Bien que ce genre de commentaire ne soit pas rare, compte-tenu de la congélation prolongée, cet appel lui fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il reposait le tournevis avec lequel il s'acharnait depuis quelques minutes. Avec prudence, Sam haussa la voix, y cachant son inquiétude grandissante :

« Avec l'imprimeur, tu dis ? Quel genre de problème ?

_ Je ne comprends pas bien, ça a fait un bruit bizarre, le papier s'est coincé et maintenant, il y a un voyant rouge. »

Sam réfléchit et, quand il comprit, il eut un rire :

« Ah ! avec l' _imprimante_ , s'exclama-t-il en accentuant le mot. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Nouvel atelier, nouveau drabble. Je quitte Vision et Wanda pour retrouver Cap' et la technologie. N'oubliez pas de follow pour les futurs ateliers !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
